


late talks

by drmrs



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform, pregnant Felicity, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmrs/pseuds/drmrs
Summary: Oliver speaking to fetus Mia and spending some alone time with Felicity for the first time since finding out they're having a girl.





	late talks

**Author's Note:**

> So, I unintentionally ignored the cannon bit where Oliver and Felicity leave at some point and never tell the team about Mia.

Oliver stepped out of the bathroom, fully expecting to be greeted with the familiar cadence of Felicity typing. Despite promising him to take the night off, he knew his wife well enough to expect nothing less than her being in the same spot he had left her in before he had gone to take a shower - sitting in bed with her back propped against the headboard as she furiously typed on the computer she had perched on her lap. Instead, he’s met with silence.

“Felicity?” he called out warily as he stepped out into their bedroom. Scanning the space, he quickly found his wife where he had left her, although her position had changed. She’s sprawled across the bed, fast asleep, her head cushioned on his pillow while her legs were strewn across her side of the bed. Her laptop sat abandoned next to her head. Oliver approached her quietly, his lips involuntarily quirking into a smile as he took her in. 

She looked thoroughly exhausted with wisps of blonde hair covering her face and her mouth hanging open slightly. If he hadn’t already had an idea of how worn out she was, her soft snores confirmed it. After all, while it’s been an especially long and exhausting couple of weeks for the team,  it's been even more so for Felicity.

Oliver had had no reservations that working as a sanctioned vigilante task force wouldn’t be easy. Despite having endured training with the SCPD, the team was still adapting, constantly having to reassess their default methods in favor of aligning with the law. However, Pollard was insistent on making things difficult for them. While Oliver had expected some resistance, he hadn’t been prepared for just how much. It’s been weeks and yet Pollard was still scrutinizing their every move, nit-picking every single damned detail of how they conducted their work.

Moreover, they’re no closer to infiltrating the Ninth Circle than they had been weeks ago. The terrorists were consistently wreaking havoc in the city and even with Felicity’s Archer program, they’ve remained just out of the team’s grasps. Altogether, it has unsurprisingly left the team on edge. 

Somehow, though it all, Felicity has simultaneously been hard at work on the Smoak Technologies front, refining and advancing her Archer program to new heights. While Oliver couldn’t be more thrilled or prouder, her tendency to lose herself in her work has always been troubling. He’s had to remind her to step away from her computers to let herself rest for far more times than he would like.

It didn’t help that she’s dealing with body aches, near constant back pains and the occasional dizzy spells either. She’s almost always uncomfortable that even when she does step away from her work, sleep doesn’t come easily. Regardless, it had taken a ridiculous amount of coaxing on his part to make her even consider the idea of taking an entire night off. And even when Oliver knew halfway through his attempt at convincing her - he’d suggested a movie night, knowing she’s always loved the opportunity to improve his pop culture knowledge - that she’d warmed up to the idea, he’s a complete pushover when it came to his wife and she’d used it to her advantage.

It was why he had to stop by the supermarket on his way home from the bunker to grab her two pints of mint chip and a pack of those sour gummy worms that she’s currently obsessed with. It also explained the Big Belly Burger on the kitchen counter and why they were going to watch Star Trek together for what had to be the thirtieth time.

As he crawled into bed slowly, he knew the date night he was hoping for wouldn’t happen. It didn’t bother him much though because while he missed his wife, he’d rather she got the rest she desperately needed. Besides, there’s another girl he’s been meaning to spend some time with.

Oliver settled in next to Felicity’s legs, crossing his own beneath him and for a moment, he allowed himself to admire his wife. He let the sound of her steady breathing wash over him as that increasingly familiar ache filled his chest. It’ll never stop amazing him that they’re married, much less that they were expecting a baby together. As his gaze settled on her stomach, that same of excitement and wonderment he’d felt in that consultation room came surging forth once again.

The blue shirt she was wearing - one that used to be his - had ridden up, giving him a glimpse of the swell of her belly but it wasn’t quite enough. Before he realized what he’s doing, he’s pushing the shirt up until it bunched underneath her breasts, giving him a complete view of her bump.

_Their baby girl._

Felicity had had an OB/GYN appointment the day before where they had opted to know the gender of their second child. He hadn’t had as much time to marvel over that news, both of them having been forced to immediately head back to the bunker to avoid any suspicions. When they had gotten home that night, it’d been almost 2 A.M. and they’d both fallen asleep pretty quickly. But now, he could.  

Resting his right palm against her side, Oliver couldn’t resist leaning forward to press a kiss against the center of her stomach, closing his eyes as he reveled in the feeling of her skin against his lips.

“Hi, baby,” he murmured softly, pulling back just enough to speak as he ran his thumb across her stomach in random patterns.

He knew the moment Felicity woke up, heard her breath speeding up slightly as she shifted beneath him. He paused, waiting for her to take in her surroundings and when she spotted him, she sighed his name as her hand settled on his head, running her fingers through his hair. He didn’t have to look up to know that she’s watching him raptly.

Oliver’s realized early on that she loved watching him speak to the baby. It’s something he has developed an affinity for as well. He never would’ve expected that stroking her belly and talking about absolutely anything would be one of his favorite pastimes and yet he's spent hours doing just that.

When Felicity relaxes further into the bed, tugging on his hair slightly as a silent command for him to continue, Oliver couldn’t feel too bad about waking her up.

Besides, he’s a man on a mission.

He could speak to his baby girl now.

“Hi Mia,” he said reverently, savoring how the name rolled off of his tongue. “It’s me. It’s your daddy.”

Felicity’s breath hitched, making him smile. Reaching up with his left hand, he untangled her hand from his hair and interlaced their fingers together instead. “Since we found out you’re a girl, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about what you’d be like. They’re the same questions that I won’t have answers to for another couple of months but… well, I’m an impatient man, as your mommy loves to remind me.” He spared a playful glance at his wife just as she rolled her eyes. It did nothing to affect the adoration in her features, a look he mirrored back at her. “I bet you’re going to be as brilliant and amazing as your mommy though. Soon, you’ll both be running circles around me.”

“No matter what, you’re always going to be beautiful to me, Mia.” He pressed another kiss to her belly, prompting Felicity to squeeze his hand. “I know i'm far from perfect but I promise to try my hardest to be the dad you need and deserve. I just want you to have the very best and I cannot wait to meet you, baby girl. I love you _so_ much.”

He couldn’t resist pressing one last kiss to his wife's belly before finally averting his attention away from his daughter to his wife. She met his gaze drowsily, a small smile on her face even though exhaustion lined her features. The love he sees reflected back at him never fails to take his breath away and it sent him surging forward to reach her. Balancing his weight on his right arm, he leaned over her to kiss her. She reciprocated immediately, humming happily against his lips and he kissed her once more before having to pull back because he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Hi, beautiful.”

“Oliver,” she huffed in exasperation, “I’m literally in a ratty T-shirt and shorts. Now that I think about it, I don’t think I even remembered to comb my hair after my shower. Ugh, I _hate_ pregnancy brain.” He’s shaking his head even before she’s done speaking.

It’s one of the things they’ve disagreed on ever since she had started showing. While Felicity somehow felt like her changing body was unattractive, she’s remained unflinchingly gorgeous to him. How she believed that he’d ever find her unappealing genuinely baffled him. Regardless, he’s seen it as an opportunity to complement his wife whenever she’s brought it up.

He waited until she looked at him before speaking. “And you’re _always_ beautiful. You’re beautiful in the morning when you’ve just woken up and you’re grumpy, complaining about not being able to drink as much coffee as you’d like for the hundredth time,” he teased and Felicity grumbled unhappily. Grinning, he pressed a small kiss on her nose.  “You’re beautiful when you’re upset about not being able to fit into your favorite dresses anymore. You’re beautiful when you think you have to manipulate me with the pregnancy into doing whatever you want. You’re even beautiful when I find you hunched over the kitchen counter at 4 A.M., sneakily inhaling gummy worms and mint chip even though you keep promising me you’d try to eat healthier.”

She watched him for a long while, searching his face for the truth behind his words. When she's met with nothing but sincerity, she offered him a shy smile. “You must really love me,” she replied, reaching up to cup his jaw.

“I really, _really_ do,” he confirmed, turning his head to kiss her palm. He leaned back into her touch and she gently ran her thumb over his scruff. For a while, all they did was stare at each other and he was content to stay that way forever.

“I think we have to tell the team soon. I don’t think I can hide this bump for much longer.” She removed her hand from his face in favor of touching her belly. Oliver shifted so that he was laying on his side next to her, one hand propping his head up while the other reached for her stomach, placing it atop hers.

“Yeah, we probably should,” he sighed. “I’m actually surprised they haven’t figured it out yet. You almost gave it away a couple of times while you were babbling.”

“Hey! Excuse me, _I’m_ the one who’s more likely give it away? What about you, Mister I-suddenly-can’t-stop-smiling-all-the-time? Plus, you’re hovering over me even more than usual, Oliver. You’ve been acting really suspicious. Rene literally comments about it daily so if anyone is giving it away, it’s you mister _._ ”

He shrugged, unrepentant. “I’m really happy. And I’ve already apologized for hovering. I’m trying not to, but I just want you both to be as safe as possible.”

“I know,” Felicity assured, leaning over to kiss him. When she pulled back, hesitation lined her face, leaving Oliver confused. He bit back the urge to ask and instead waited while she gathered her thoughts. “So, you’re happy then? That we’re having a girl, I mean." She patted her belly in emphasis. "I know you said it doesn’t really matter to you, but I just wanted to make sure now that we know it’s little Mia in here.”

“I’m really, _really_ happy,” he promised.

“A mini you and me,” Felicity sighed, a small smile gracing her lips. “She’s definitely going to be a handful.”

“Yeah,” he grinned, pulling his hand away from where it was atop hers to lace their fingers together instead. “I can’t wait.”

“Yeah,” Felicity said, watching him tenderly. When he moved to kiss her, she met him halfway. They exchanged slow, soft kisses until they both had to pull away to breathe.

“I hope she’ll be like you,” she murmured absentmindedly to herself but he’s close enough to catch it. At his incredulous look, she rolled her eyes. “You’re an amazing man, Oliver Queen.” When he promptly opened his mouth to protest, she shot him a look that had him pausing. “I hope she’ll be as strong as you are. As loving and selfless. Plus, I’ve seen baby photos of you and Thea - It’s all over the internet, Oliver. Stop looking so surprised. Any person with access to google has seen those photos. Anyway, if Mia takes your genes, she’ll be the prettiest baby ever. I was _not_ a pretty baby so she’s definitely going to need your genes for that.”

“I don’t think so. Donna showed me your baby photos. In fact, i’m pretty sure I have some of my favorites in one of the drawers somewhere. You were adorable.” Off of her groan, he leaned over to press a quick kiss against her lips again. The moment their lips touched though, Felicity immediately deepened the kiss, her free hand reaching up to grip his shoulder to keep him in place.

What shifted into heady kisses that held the promise of more quickly tapered out into slow, halfhearted kisses. When Oliver pulled back, Felicity sighed in contentment, her eyes staying firmly shut. Chuckling, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Go to sleep, hon.”

“Mm, no. We’re supposed to… Star Trek. And mint chip. I wanna spend time with you too,” she mumbled, squeezing on his shoulder. “Just gimme 5 minutes. I promise I’ll get up.”

“It’s okay. I rather you rest,” he assured her although he knew it was unnecessary at this point. She was almost asleep. 

He easily untangled himself from her and carefully reached over her to grab her laptop. Felicity grumbled unhappily but otherwise turned her head to press her face deeper into his pillow. “Have you saved your work?”

It took her a while but she finally replied drowsily, “Uh huh. ‘Ready shut it off.”

He slipped out of bed, hushing her when she protested. Quickly depositing the computer on the dressing table, he made quick work of turning off all of the lights before climbing into bed with her. She had scooted over to her side of the bed but once he settled in, she curled into him, leaving her side of the bed empty as she buried her nose into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his cheek against her hair, bidding her goodnight.

It’s been quiet for almost ten minutes when she broke the silence.

“Hey, Oliver?”

He knew that tone all too well.

He bit back a sigh as he untangled himself from her, slipping out of bed. “Mint chip?”

“ _You’re the best husband_ _ever_.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... Yeah, I feel like it's kind of a mess and I'm sorry. I thought that I would process all the sad news through writing but boy was I wrong about being able to write while I'm sad. Either way, I needed to get this one out since I've spent so long fussing over it.
> 
> Thank you for making it to the end.


End file.
